War of the Titans
by Gaurdian 01
Summary: The enemey delivers a preliminal strike before declareing war. How far will the survivors of the attack go to restore their honor and their homeland?
1. Chapter 1

War of the Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own ace combat. Other wise this is how the storyline would be. If you have a problem with how the story goes after the game is released I would like to tell you to please go find a different story to insult, this is a work in progress. And this is also not how the real story will go. And if this idea is picked up by Namco I will give all the reviewers betas of the new ace combat games.

"Bomber" speech or thinking out loud

fox 2 radio traffic

boom sounds

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Emmersian Military Hospital_

_20:38 CST 3/14/18_

_Northern Emmeria_

"Quick get the flight leader to the emergency room" yelled one of the nurses.

"But we can't, it's already full from all the other downed pilots," the doctor rushed, " besides, do you know what would he do to us if we kicked one of his pilots out just to make room for him?!"

"I'd rather not think about it."

"Sir, sir the x-rays have just come in." the other nurse said.

"Is this going to be good or bad?" replied the doctor.

"The flight leader's arm has a hairline fracture. That's ok but he should stay off of it for a few days. The worst part is this; some shrapnel cut one of the muscles in his thigh."

"That bad huh?" the doctor sad pacify.

"If we got him on some nanobots now we could probably rescue most of the muscles and they could also help repair the fracture."

"Are there any dangers?"

"Well, their might be some slight changes in his appearance but… no not really."

"Dr. Ricko room 185 just opened maybe we could put him there?" one of the wounded pilots stated.

"Then lets get him in there we don't need him to die from blood loss because we took too long."

Five Days Later

Greg woke up in a room that was so white it made his sleepy eyes hurt.

"Uugh, where the hell am I?" he said. He then heard the bleeping of a pulse meter. "I must be in a hospital," he thought, "but why am I here?" then the memories of last night came back to him.

**Flashback**

_5 miles to the coast of the Fisguard Sea_

_8:16 CST 3/14/18_

_Northern Emmeria_

This is Dragon 6 to Dragon 1, were coming up on the targ-…holy shit is that how big I think it is? …

sigh you guys are hopeless. All fighter get into formation lets send this pile of junk falling out of the sky!

This is AWACS call sign: Blood Eagle. You're coming up on the super-bomber now sir. Wait were getting readings… Watch out their sending fighters, I had no idea that a ship that size could even house that many, there looks to be about 20 …

They seem to be sending a message to us, hold on a second… you.. will.. be.. decimated…. for.. attacking.. us? Flight leader what do you think they mean?

Dragon 2 you've got a missile on you.

You don't think I know that maybe you should ju- …

…kill all of the occupants inside of the plane while not damaging the plane… amazing.

Gah…

Oh my Go-…

Help Me-

… leader's plane… shrapnel…plane exploding…

… going down…

**boom**

**End Flashback**

"Aghh, what happened?" he said to himself holding his head on his knees.

"Hey he's awake." Someone outside the room said

"No he's not, stop daydreaming." Retorted another

"No, he's really awake." creak "see." Greg was too engrossed in pure sadness about the loss of most of his squadron to notice the two pilots looking at him.

"Kurt go tell the Doc that he woke up."

"But shouldn't we see if he's alright?"

"Now Brian!"

"Allrignt, allright I'm going" Brian yelled as he ran down the halls. Just as a man walked into the room.

The man looked at Greg and said, "Excuse me Capt. Krynn but the general told me that you are to go to debriefing now so please, come with me we will explain what happened later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune: sorry I couldn't resist after seeing the trailer for AC6 sadly it won't be on any Sony systems it will be for the 360. But the missions are going to be over an hour long and have in game saving and and and,…thud, passes out

Nick: maybe I should call a doctor.

Xrel: nah, don't 'cause he stopped working on our story about 2 weeks ago and has been obsessed with wrignting this.

Nick: but he could still be hurt.

Ayrim: maybe we should help him, I mean look hits writer over the head with a stick he's not responding

Nick: sigh I'll go call 911, sorry folks he'll try and update as soon as possible it's like this all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

War of the Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own ace combat. Other wise this is how the storyline would be.If you have a problem with how the story goes after the game is released I would like to tell you to please leave me alone, this is a work in progress.

_It was a dark and stormy night_ setting

"crashed" speaking

'whoops' people in background murmurs

**Also AC6 has not come out**!! For all of you wondering where Pixy, Cipher, and the Erusian war are.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere Near Military Debriefing room 172_

_4:12 CST 3/20/18_

_Northern Emmeria_

Greg jogged down the hall closely following the man in a black suit. The man turned and ran down the hall way to the right and turned his head to face Greg. "Captian the debriefing room is this way, oh man they are going to kill me for getting you here late."

_In the debriefing room…_

"Gentlemen," the general said, "please take a seat, now you were all called here because-" at that moment the door was burst open with a loud bang. "Sorry were late general McGranger," whimpered the terrified escort, "we got so caught up in traffic that…" the general quieted the man with a wave of his hand.

"We have more important business to discuss than why you were late." The general stated, "Like how there were only 4 survivors out of a flight group of 25 planes. I thought these guys were supposed to be good." McGranger leered at Greg. "Let's start the briefing, shall we?"

"The first order of business is this," Gen. McGranger stood up and pointed to battle cam footage of the monolith bomber, "The name of this aircraft it is known as the XB-11 or 'vertigo' for short," the general looked around the room to make sure that the pilots understood, "some of it's armaments are, ahem, 18 tac- 18 tac-" the general looked pale and turned to his aide for reassurance that this was correct. The aide nodded and the general looked even paler than before but continued. "It carries 18 3-megaton tactical nukes, over 20 SAM and AA guns, and can deploy 15 VY-03s. This brings us to our next topic the VY-03s." there were a few murmurs of 'holy shit' and 'how the hell can we kill that' from some of the pilots and the generals that were with them.

The general then shifted to a 3-D representation of the smaller fighters that were launched from the ship. "This is the VY-03 they seem to be made of a new type of metal that we can't id. I have to thank Capt. Krynn and his squadron for shooting down 2 of these aircraft. They are now being reverse engineered to find any flaws that we can use to our advantage, so far we found out that these planes don't have any countermeasures and that their electronics are very delicate so a good EMP would bring all of them crashing to the ground." Some of the generals in attendance were looked happy, "but they don't know what those things could do." thought Greg. "Now if you would look to the- yes what is it Captain?" the general motioned for Greg to speak.

"Sir, these planes came equipped with some kind of weapon that vaporizes the pilot with out harming the plane. I think that we should just use some kind of laser to destroy them and not have to worry about the electronics of the bomber or fighter that would have to drop the EMP device." McGranger looked happy, "I was hoping that you would say that son, the fact is that because of your intelligence and knowledge in this matter I have decided to promote you." He said smiling. A loud roar of "**What?!"** erupted from those in company. "In fact, I've decided to promote all of your remaining squadron." Greg looked grim.

"Why might I ask?" the general was taken aback no one usually asked why they were promoted. "For two reasons, reason one you and your squad-mates are the only ones to take on that weapon and live we could use your knowledge. And two, well it kind of ties back into the first, you will be training new recruits to take on this ship."

Eric stood up, "General which squadron would this be?" "To be truthful," McGranger knitted his eyebrows, "you will each have 3 new recruits and will be your own squadrons but they are experimental and don't technically exist. You will most likely be flying modified Fenrirs also known as Guardians. The squadrons will go like this," the general pulled out a piece of paper and held it up for all the new squadron leader to see.

Dragon Squadron: Maj. Searles

Shade Squadron: Maj. Pointer

Demon Squadron: Lt. Col. Krynn

Raptor Squadron: Maj. Schwendner

McGranger joked, "ok now that we know who gets what it's time to go meat your new students." Three new men and the one that dragged Greg here escorted them all out of the room and in four different directions. It was time to begin a war.


End file.
